zbiór miniatur snarry
by euphoria814
Summary: jak w opisie c: czasem angst, czasem humor - opis przy każdej


autor: euphoria  
>tytuł: Czysty<br>gatunek: angst  
>beta: Tyone (całujemy :* dziękujemy :* ściskamy :* i wielbimy:* )<p>

* * *

><p>Wszedłem do gabinetu Albusa jak zawsze w piątkowe popołudnie. To był czas przez każdego szanującego się profesora spędzany samotnie, na odreagowywaniu stresu z całego tygodnia. Zapewne należałbym do tej zacnej grupy, która zamiast poprawiać eseje czy przychodzić na dysputy do gabinetu dyrektora, siadywała przed kominkiem w ulubionym fotelu i popijała Ognistą – względnie jakieś lekkie wino, pomagające zasnąć im snem sprawiedliwych, gdyby nie jeden fakt, pomijany przez ową <em>zacną grupę<em>. Brytyjska część społeczeństwa magicznego była w stanie permanentnej wojny, która – choć może na razie przejawiała się tylko w formie utajonej agresji – mogła wybuchnąć z nową siłą w każdej chwili.

My o tym nie zapominaliśmy nawet na chwilę, więc zamiast raczyć się koniakiem z piwnic Lucjusza, przemierzałem w każde piątkowe popołudnie specjalnie wydrążony korytarz, który prowadził mnie bezpośrednio do gabinetu, tak by nikt niepożądany nie dostrzegł pielgrzymki. Czasy były niebezpieczne i bez wewnętrznych szpiegów.

Albus jak zawsze siedział zgarbiony w swoim fotelu, który był równie stary i wyniszczony jak jego właściciel. Niektórzy zdziwiliby się, wiedząc, jak wiele eliksirów zażywał Dumbledore, by przetrwać kolejne dni. Sam przygotowywałem je i przynosiłem do jego gabinetu, pilnując, by wypijał mikstury w odpowiedniej kolejności. Był zbyt ważny dla tej wojny; głupi błąd człowieka, który ma za dużo na głowie, nie mógł pogrążyć losów czarodziejskiego świata.

— Dzień dobry, drogi chłopcze — witał mnie.

Żaden radosny błysk nie pojawił się w jego niebieskich oczach. Bez okularów-połówek tęczówki nie wyglądały na błękitne, ale bardziej jak rozwodnione. Wyblakłe od wspomnień, które wryły się w nich zbyt głęboko.

Już dawno zauważyłem, że powinienem sobie poczytać za zaszczyt oglądanie go w takim stanie. Bez masek, których używał, a które jednym tchem potrafiłem wymienić.

Dyrektor Hogwartu dla uczniów był szalonym, kochającym dziadkiem częstującym ich cukierkami. Dla nauczycieli był mentorem i wsparciem. Dla Ministerstwa był twardym przeciwnikiem i nawet Wizengamot nie potrafił oprzeć się jego mocy. Zarówno tej magicznej, jak i siły słów – zwykłych, ale porażających chłodną logiką.

Kim był dla mnie Albus Dumbledore? Ojcem, którego nigdy nie miałem.

Kilka godzin później, gdy rosa zaczynała już osiadać na trawie, wracałem do moich komnat, ściskając w dłoni kolejną listę eliksirów, które musiałem jak najprędzej uwarzyć.

_Wojna wymaga wielu ofiar_— tym razem pożegnał mnie tymi słowami, a ja zacząłem zastanawiać się, o kim dokładnie mówił.

000

Kolejne piątkowe popołudnie nadchodzi niespodziewanie. Nie; to nie do końca tak. Nigdy nie czekam na piątek. Jest dniem, w którym wszystko mam zaplanowane, i czasem wydaje mi się, że nawet oddechy są przeliczone na poszczególne minuty, a kroki na trasę, jaką pokonuję. To przeraża mnie, ale i uspokaja.

Wchodzę do gabinetu Albusa, widząc go w innej szacie, z nową stertą papierów. Pieczęć jego rodu jednak, jak i fotel, pozostają niezmienne. Podobnie jak wyraz skupienia i delikatnej rezygnacji, gdy odkłada kolejny pergamin na dużo mniejszą kupkę tego, na co zdążył już odpowiedzieć.

— Dzień dobry, drogi chłopcze — wita mnie jak zawsze.

W tej niezmienności jest pewne ukojenie. Jest jak melodia mojego życia. Kolejne dni dzielą się na wyższe i bardziej nerwowe targanie smyczkiem za struny skrzypiec, gdy Gryffindor i Slytherin mają razem zajęcia. Powolne i ociężałe dźwięki wiolonczeli i kontrabasu, kiedy Ravenclaw i Hufflepuff próbują dobrnąć do końca lekcji. Przeplatają się ze sobą, by spotkać się w piątek i zgrać w idealną całość. Albus jest jak klucz wiolinowy - zaczyna nowe takty na pięciolinii moich możliwości i emocji.

Wyciągam dłoń i natychmiast znajduje się w niej gęsto zapisany pergamin. Drżąca ze starości ręka Albusa zaciska się na moim nadgarstku, zatrzymując mnie. Ma zadziwiająco dużo siły jak na człowieka, który najlepszy okres w swoim życiu ma już za sobą. I nagle zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że ta sama drżąca dłoń potrafi wyjątkowo pewnie trzymać różdżkę. W końcu nawet Czarny Pan ugina się pod jej mocą.

— Jak minął tydzień, Severusie? — pyta niespodziewanie.

Jestem tak zaskoczony, że jedyne, co mogę wydobyć z siebie, to _dobrze_. Uśmiecha się, a ja zastanawiam się nad tym, dlaczego nasz rytuał został zaburzony. Przez chwilę trwamy w bezruchu. On trzyma moją rękę, a ja po prostu jestem zawieszony w przestrzeni. Pomiędzy strachem przed tym, co nieznane i ma dopiero nadejść, i cichą radością, że w końcu coś się dzieje.

— Coś się stało, Albusie? — pytam.

Mój głos jest zachrypnięty. Cały ranek krzyczałem na drugorocznych Puchonów, którzy omal nie wysadzili połowy zamku. Po raz pierwszy też używam jego imienia, choć pozwolił mi na to lata temu.

— Chcę cię o coś prosić — mówi, przeszywając mnie wzrokiem.

Zastygam. To jest coś, co potrafi tylko on. Jego prośby brzmią niewinnie, ale reperkusje, które z sobą niosą, są trudne do przewidzenia.

— Tak? — Znów odzywam się pierwszy, ale nie chcę zastanawiać się nad tym, czy to oznacza, iż zostałem złamany.

— Chcę… — Urywa. — Proszę cię — poprawia się szybko — byś spotkał się z Harrym jutro, jeśli będziesz miał oczywiście czas — dodaje pośpiesznie.

Widzę, że zależy mu na tym, bo jego wzrok staje się nagle jeszcze bardziej przeszywający, jakby chciał dotrzeć do mojej duszy i z niej wydrzeć odpowiedź. Nie mogę patrzeć na niego ani w te oczy, więc moje spojrzenie wędruje na nadgarstek.

— Oczywiście, Albusie — godzę się, a uchwyt zmniejsza się.

000

Do tej pory soboty nie miały melodii. Były ciszą. Spokojem laboratorium, wypełnionym rytmem, którego nie przeszywały niepotrzebne dźwięki. Wszystko jednak ulega zmianie, gdy w progu moich komnat staje Harry Potter, a skrzypce przejmują władzę nad wszystkim.

— Dzień dobry, profesorze — mówi tym swoim nie całkiem męskim głosem. Mutacja jeszcze obniży go o oktawę czy dwie, a wtedy będzie przyjemny dla ucha.

Nie odpowiadam, wpuszczając go do środka, i poniewczasie zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie wiem, czego ma dotyczyć wizyta. Nie bardzo wiem też o czym rozmawiać z tym młodym człowiekiem, ani czego Albus spodziewa się po tej wizycie.

Potter stoi tymczasem na środku mojego salonu i rozgląda się ciekawie. Jego wzrok wędruje po półkach i – zdawać by się mogło – pieści grzbiety ksiąg.

— Nie spodziewałem się, że pan profesor ma tyle pozycji z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią — wyrywa się z jego ust, nim zdąży się powstrzymać.

Jego rumieniec jest uroczy, choć nie na miejscu.

— Gdybym nie był mistrzem eliksirów, to właśnie Obrona byłaby moim przedmiotem wiodącym — odpowiadam prosto.

Jego zaciekawienie widać jak na dłoni.

— Więc dlaczego Eliksiry? — pyta.

Rozsiadam się wygodnie na kanapie i wskazuję mu jedno z krzeseł. Gdy zajmuje miejsce, pytam uprzejmie o herbatę, ale odmawia. Z całych sił staram się przypomnieć sobie wszystko, czego o gościnności uczyła mnie matka.

— Wojna — odpowiadam po chwili jednym słowem. — Byłem jedynym, który był w stanie przygotować mikstury leczące i antidota.

Widzę, że nie muszę dopowiadać nic więcej, bo Potter kiwa ze zrozumieniem głową, jakby wiedział, ile dla wojny trzeba poświęcić. Zanim się orientuję — herbata jest już zimna, a wyczarowany księżyc zagląda do moich komnat. Potter żegna się i pyta, czy może pożyczyć jedną z pozycji Atkinsa.

000

Piątek jest kakofonią dźwięków, a eliksiry pozostawione na ogniu wciąż się gotują. Muszą odstać w stałej temperaturze wrzenia ponad trzy tygodnie, nim będą gotowe do użycia. Z trudem przyznaję, że Albus zaskoczył mnie najbielszą z magii tak bardzo, że aż musiałem sięgnąć do dawno zapomnianych podręczników.

_Eliksir Czystości_nie był jedną najłatwiejszych mikstur, a moje doświadczenie z Czarną Magią zmuszało mnie do używania zaklęć zamiast rąk do pracy podczas przygotować. Wciąż mam dreszcze na samą myśl o tym, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby choć kropla zetknęła się z moim ciałem. Już raz pozwoliłem magii na interwencję w moją duszę i ten ból pamiętam do teraz. Blizna, którą noszę we własnej sygnaturze, jest tylko przypomnieniem tego, co stało się, gdy zabiłem po raz pierwszy. Eliksir w szaleńczo szybkim tempie zmusiłby mnie do poskładania duszy na nowo, a wszystkie zrosty pękłyby, jak pod naciskiem zbyt wielkiego ciśnienia.

Nawet nie wyobrażam sobie bólu, który poczuje Czarny Pan…

000

Ciche pukanie budzi mnie z sobotniego marazmu i ostatkiem sił przypominam sobie o Potterze. Po zajęciach w czwartek pytał, czy może ponownie nawiedzić mnie w ten weekend. Skłamałbym, gdybym zaprzeczył, że obserwowałem go przez cały tydzień. Chłopak roztaczał wokół siebie specyficzną aurę, której nie potrafiłem zdefiniować. Kiedy wyszedł siedem dni temu, zdałem sobie sprawę z trzech rzeczy; nigdy nie opowiedziałem nikomu o tym, że Obrona Przed Czarną Magią była moim priorytetem przed Eliksirami i mistrzowski tytuł jest dziełem przypadku, a nie planu. Nigdy też nie pożyczyłem nikomu żadnej z moich książek – dopiski na marginesach nie nadawały się do wglądu opinii publicznej. Po raz pierwszy także wpuściłem ucznia do moich prywatnych komnat.

Potter naginał wszelkie zasady i zrobił to również teraz, wchodząc do mojego salonu i rozsiadając się w tym samym krześle, co tydzień wcześniej.

— Dziękuję za książkę — słyszę z jego ust.

Przez moje nie przechodzi pytanie, czy zrozumiał cokolwiek z lektury. Atkins i jego podejście do magii jest specyficzne – właśnie dlatego mam zbiór jego ksiąg.

— Boję się Białej Magii — mówi po chwili.

Jego głos jest cichy i spokojny. Skrzypce milkną, a ja nie wiem, co powiedzieć.

— Skrajności bywają niebezpieczne — wykrztuszam w końcu, a on podnosi swoją głowę i patrzy na mnie znad przydługiej grzywki.

Wiem, że gdzieś tam znajduje się sławetna blizna, ale zakrywa ją od dłuższego czasu.

— Czy Czarna Magia… — Urywa, niepewny tego, czy mnie nie urazi. Nagle dociera do mnie, że Albus musiał opowiedzieć mu o mnie, i prawie drżę.

— Co powiedział ci dyrektor? — pytam, opanowując głos.

Potter wierci się niespokojnie i po raz kolejny mam okazję obserwować jego rumieniec.

— Albus mówił, że jest pan szpiegiem, i opowiadał mi o pańskiej p… — znów się zacina. — Poświęceniu — kończy nieskładnie.

Wiem, że chciał użyć słowa _przeszłości_, ale nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego się powstrzymał. Milczę, a on ponownie wierci się. Zauważam też, że użył imienia dyrektora z łatwością i pewnością, której do tej pory nie mam nawet ja.

Czy on też widuje go bez okularów? Drżącego i skupionego?

— Dokończ pytanie — proszę.

Widzę jego zdziwienie.

— Czy Czarna Magia zostawia bardzo duże… — brakuje mu słowa — spustoszenie…?

Zastanawiam się, czy Potter nie opanował legilimencji. Nie dalej jak wczoraj myślałem o tym samym i jestem pewien, że srebrna nić wspomnienia wciąż jest na wierzchu w moim umyśle. Skanuję go ostrożnie, ale odczuwa tylko szacunek i ciekawość pomieszane ze strachem. Emocje łączą się ze sobą płynnie, co mnie dziwi, i zastanawiam się chwilę, jaką melodią dla niego jestem.

— Ogromne, panie Potter — odpowiadam poważnie, a on blednie nieznacznie.

Jego wzrok staje się pusty, ale w chwilę później znów skupia się na mnie.

— Czy mógłby mi pan mówić po imieniu, gdy jesteśmy sami? — pyta ostrożnie.

Jest jak zranione zwierzę. Siedzi na skraju krzesła i czeka na pierwszy atak z mojej strony, ale ja jestem zbyt pochłonięty tym, że skrzypce zniknęły, a rytm przypomina mi ten wybijany przez moje serce.

— Harry — próbuję po raz pierwszy i odkrywam, że to imię ma smak.

Nie potrafię go jeszcze zdefiniować, ale to już coś.

000

Albus czuje się coraz gorzej. Eliksiry – nawet te, które zmodyfikowałem – nie pomagają. Nie wiem, co robić, gdy kolejny piątek dobiega końca. Dyrektor wydaje się być zżerany czymś od środka, a ja nie potrafię tego zatrzymać. Zaczynam się bać, że koniec nadejdzie szybciej, niż ktokolwiek się spodziewa, i w dużo bardziej zaskakujący sposób.

W całym galimatiasie nawiedza mnie myśl, że jutro spotkam Harry'ego. I choć nie pożyczył tym razem ode mnie książki i nie umawialiśmy się – uczucie pewności nie zmniejsza się.

000

Pukanie jest ciche i równie cicho wślizguje się do mojego salonu. Siada na krześle, opierając się tym razem o nie, i spogląda na mnie ciekawie.

— Nie musisz pukać — mówię i zaskakuję sam siebie.

Zostaję nagrodzony kolejnym rumieńcem. Zastanawiam się, o czym tym razem porozmawiamy, sącząc wytrawne wino z kryształowego kieliszka. Ogień z kominka nadaje mu jeszcze głębszą barwę. Patrzę na Harry'ego, który wbija wzrok we wzór dywanu. Szkolna szata wisi na jego prawie siedemnastoletnim ciele.

— Chcesz kieliszek? — pytam.

Jeszcze pamiętam, jak to było w jego wieku, więc dziwi mnie odmowa.

— Nigdy nie piłem — odpowiada, a dla mnie to nie jest argument.

— Może czas zacząć?

Kręci przecząco głową, a jego wzrok ponownie staje się pusty. Prawie żałuję, że mu to zaoferowałem. Przygaszony wygląda żałośnie.

— Mów mi po imieniu — proponuję i mam ochotę ugryźć się w język.

Potter rumieni się, a ja wiem, że to nowy zwyczaj. Przychodzi, siada, rumieni się, rozmawiamy i wychodzi, nie mówiąc o tym, czy wróci następnym razem. Podczas wojny nie ma nic pewnego.

— Severus — wypowiada je po raz pierwszy na próbę.

Już wiem, jaką melodią dla niego jestem.

000

Eliksir musi odczekać jeszcze tydzień, a potem kolejny w chłodzie. To w zimnej temperaturze kryształy wytrącają się i całość wygląda tak pięknie. Ale to zabójcze piękno. Pamiętam o tym, ilekroć mieszam w prawo i w lewo bulgocącą całość.

Albus wciąż choruje i niknie w oczach.

Jutro widzę się z Harrym.

000

Jest sobota i wiem, że stoi pod moimi drzwiami. Chwila wahania i naciska klamkę, ostrożnie – jakby nie wierząc, że to dzieje się naprawdę. Wchodzi niepewnie do środka i uśmiecha się delikatnie.

— Dzień dobry, Severusie — wita się i czerwieni.

Zyskuje rumieńce coraz szybciej. Coraz prędzej też wchodzi i boję się, że skróci się także czas naszych rozmów. Niepotrzebnie. Harry wypija pierwszą filiżankę herbaty i rozsiada, tym razem na kanapie.

— Czarna Magia i Biała Magia — mówi. Ponownie będziemy prowadzić poważną rozmowę.

— Obie są groźne, bo nie ma ludzi tylko dobrych i tylko złych — odpowiadam. — Nawet ja mam jakieś dobre cechy — dodaję. — Więc gdy po raz pierwszy miałem styczność z Czarną Magią, część mnie… — Urywam.

— Cierpiała — dopowiada ze zrozumieniem.

Obaj milczymy przez chwilę.

— Czy to… bardzo bolało?

Nie wiem, jak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

— Wolałbym rok pod _Cruciatusem _Bellatrix — szepczę.

Potter blednie i przez chwilę mam wrażenie, że zemdleje, ale równie szybko opanowuje się; boję się, że wstanie i wyjdzie.

— Uważam cię za bohatera. — Ledwo słyszę jego głos, ale rumieniec, który obejmuje również jego szyję, utwierdza mnie w przekonaniu, że dobrze zrozumiałem jego słowa.

000

Przeklinam na głos Albusa, gdy zdaję sobie sprawę, że rozwiązaniem mojej zagadki dotyczącej jego stanu zdrowia i dziwnych pytań Harry'ego jest jedna i ta sama odpowiedź. Wrodzona dobroć dyrektora, który od zawsze posługiwał się tylko Białą Magią, odwróciła się przeciwko niemu, kiedy kazał Wybrańcowi zabić Czarnego Pana.

Plan awaryjny w postaci eliksiru jest prawie przygotowany.

Albus wciąż słabnie.

Harry przyjdzie jutro.

000

Kiedy wychodzę z laboratorium, on już jest. Siedzi na kanapie i popija herbatę. Wita się ze mną uśmiechem i ja nie wiem, jak to się dzieje, że chwilę potem całuję jego usta. Smakujące miodem, którym dosładzał napój. Nie odpycha mnie. Wręcz przeciwnie. Przyciąga bliżej i głaszcze moje włosy. Przez chwilę słyszymy tę samą melodię i wiem, że tak brzmi szczęście.

000

Eliksir jest przygotowany. Zaniosłem go Albusowi, który już prawie nie odrywa się z fotela. Jego oczy nawet w okularach nie błyszczą. Dłoń drży bardziej niż zwykle, a ja nie potrafię przestać myśleć o tym, że jutro zobaczę się z Harrym.

Wracam do moich komnat i od razu wyczuwam zmianę w sygnaturze. Już czeka na mnie w salonie, więc witam się z nim szybko i pytam, czy chce herbaty. Wypija filiżankę, po czym wygodnie sadowi się na moich kolanach. Jakby tam należał; i jest to prawda. Całuję go długo, a jego dłonie są niemal przylepione do moich włosów. Nie mogę opanować pomruków zadowolenia i zaczynam rozpinać jego szatę. Wtedy drętwieje i odpycha mnie od siebie.

— Chyba musze już iść — mówi szybko. Jest spłoszony.

Uśmiecham się i przyciągam go bliżej, ale ponownie protestuje. Chwilę później przeprasza i całuje mnie na pożegnanie.

— Nie zrobię nic, czego nie będziesz chciał — tłumaczę cierpliwie.

Rumieni się, ale jego głos jest pewny, gdy mówi:

— Jestem czysty. Zobaczymy się jutro, ale będę później niż zwykle — dodaje na odchodnym i ponownie łączy nasze usta. — Severusie — niemal wyśpiewuje.

000

Sobota ponownie jest bezdźwięczna. Z braku lepszego zajęcia sprzątam pracownię, a moje ręce drętwieją od różdżki. Kociołek z pozostałościami _Eliksiru Czystości_wyrzucam. Już nigdy mi się nie przyda. Nie potrafię jednak się skupić na tym, co robię, bo scena wczorajszego pożegnania utkwiła mi w pamięci jak cierń.

_Jestem czysty_ — powiedział. Nie: _nigdy tego nie robiłem_, ale właśnie o czystości wspomniał, jakby to o nią chodziło.

_Nigdy nie piłem_— przypomniało mi się natychmiast.

_Czy Czarna Magia zostawia bardzo duże spustoszenie?_

_Boję się Białej Magii._

Patrzę pustym wzrokiem na opróżniony kociołek i wybiegam z komnat. Chwilę później, gdy jestem pod gabinetem Albusa, dociera do mnie, że się spóźniłem. Nieludzki ryk rozrywanej duszy odbija się od hogwarckich ścian, mimo zaklęć wyciszających. Wchodzę, wiedząc, co zastanę. Na podłodze umazanej we krwi leży Harry, a w jego nieruchomych dłoniach spoczywa pusta fiolka po eliksirze, który przygotowywałem cały miesiąc.

000

Teraz, gdy nie ma melodii, nie ma Albusa, nie ma rytmu i nie ma Harry'ego, zastanawiam się, jak długo Dumbledore wiedział, że cząstka duszy Czarnego Pana zalega w ciele Gryfona. Muszę oddać mu sprawiedliwość, że przygotował go, jak mógł najlepiej. Tylko ci, którzy zachowywali czystość duszy, serca i ciała mogli przeżyć styczność z tym eliksirem.

Chyba że skazili się ziemską miłością…


End file.
